Love Confession's
by crazyanimefanlover
Summary: Ok this story is gonnna be a LITTLE bit differnt because I changed the pairing somewhat :P At first Amu THINKS  she has her feelings all dicided but then she relizes she dosnt. Who well she choose?  A/N I changed it from Amuto to Kukai and Amu
1. Amu's Sercret

**crazyanimefanlover- kk, here's my 2 fanfic.! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ikuto and Amu- crazyanimefanlover does not own Shugo Chara.**

**

* * *

**

**Amu's POV**

Urg, living with the pervert cat Ikuto can be rough at times, Amu though to herself looking at Ikuto who's smriking ofcourse after a perverty comment her made.  
I SWEAR I can just bitch slap that smirk right off his face. For a mintue Ikuto looked worried. "What are you thinking about strawberry"? Ikuto asked with worry. I relized when I think I look worried or depressed. "Oh nothing just thinking". I said cheerfully back with a small smile to make sure he didn't worry. Ikuto's face turned a little bit more gentle after he saw me happy.

I've been living with Ikuto because my parents and Ami had to go to America for a job sinece Ami does modling. And OFCOURSE the pervert cat that name is Ikuto had to take the chance of me sleeping closer to him. Not like he would do anything or I would kill him. I keep thinking of when he left and how sad I was and yet he's back yet I still feel the same saddness knowing he might take off again and leave me.

"helllloooooooooo earth to Amu are returning anytime soon"? Ikuto teased and my head snapped up. My cheeks heated up a little but and i giggled. Jeez why do I have to blush so much in front of him? He told me that he already is in love with a girl so I shouldn't be wasting my time. Wait I am I even THINKING of dating him or something like that when I have a boyfriend.(which Ikuto does not know about) Kukia is the only one I love. I kept repeating thast in my head over and over untill Ikuto inturppeted my thoughts. "Hey Amu want to go for a walk in the park"? I nodded and ran to up stairs to get my hoodie.

**Ikuto's POV**

I can't belive i'm falling for Amu so hard. Well not really. She's beautiful and kind caring loving, Man I can do this all day! It's so nice just to be talking to her and walking with her in the park, Ikuto though to himself. I might want to mae my move soon though or a differnt guy is going to steal her heart away. I can't belive I'm so lovesick for Amu, I thought scolding to myself. "Ikuto you seem...um I don't know what you would call it. I'll just say off. Is there something bothering you"? I looked over to my little strawberry to see concren in her eyes. "No I'm quite alright. Um Amu there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."My voice trailing off. OMG WHY CAN'T I JUST TELL HER! "Well I've been wanting to talk to you about something too actully..."Amu said to me with sadness in her eyes. Why did she get sad all off a sudden. We both sat down. Man i'm starting to get all worked up...how am I souppose to tell her.

**Kukia's POV**

Oh look there's Amu-Chan and...Ikuto? I'm going to go over there and kiss Amu-Chan on the lips right in front of Ikuto!

**Amu's POV**

OMG How can I tell him I'm dating someone else? I really love him but I cant admit it because I know he'll laugh in my face and tell the girl he is in love with to and they would run off into the sunset leaving Amu with Kukia for the rest of her live. "Amu you are really quiet. What did you want to tell me"? Ikuto asked breaking the slience. I couldn't hold on to my sercret's anymore I'm gonna blow! "I'm dating Kukia for about 2 month's now and I really caer abput you but I know it's a waste of time to even try to get your anttion in does way's because you told me you were already in love with a girl so now you can tease me and make fun of me to that girl that you love oh so much", I said the last part harshly but with a tint of sadness because my eyes started to water. I CANNOT BELIVE I JUST TOLD IKUTO ALL OF DOES THINGS. I started to turn around to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight enbrace. What the hell he Ikuto doing I though. Then my horror came true. I saw Kukia running over smiling at me. WHY NOW KUKIA?1

crazyanimefanlover- well then I left it on a ittle cliffy there. Please R&R if you want the next chapter! Send me your idea's if you have any!

Kukia- Why did you have to put Ikuto in this story? Couldn't you just put a AmuXKukia thing going on instead of Amuto?

Ikuto- No because Amu loves me not you! Read what see said! XP

Kukia- Why you little...* Punch's Ikuto in the face*

Kukia and Ikuto- *Fighting over Amu*

Amu- *Scarlet red blushing* Rember crazyanimefanlover does not own Shugo Chara!


	2. Drama is stirred up

crazyanimefanlover- Kk here's the second chapter for this story :D R&R!

Ikuto- crazyanimefanlover does not own shugo Chara

Amu- Ok here's the story

Ikuto's POV

Look here comes my little strawberries boyfriend. Not for that much longer though, I though to myself smugly. Kukai looked all happy and was all grins. Nothing unasul here. Then I looked down to see Amu in a panic.

Before Kukai was in earshot I said "As long as you weren't lying to me, it well al work out". "I don't know who I love Ikuto. I honestly don't know, seeing Kukai makes me so happy". I cringed a little at her words. Maybe I lost my chance. Maybe I should kiss her right now in front of Kukai and he'll get the message. But before even I could think twice about it Kukai was here right close to Amu.  
"Kukai what are-"Amu was intepted because Kukai pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips right in front of me! That little basard is gonna be sorry he was born- My angery thought's were intupted when Amu said "I-i- have to go-o-o hoMmme to um, watch Ami". And before ethier me or Kukai could protest she ran off.I knew Amu was lying because Ami and her parents were at America so I just ignored her running off like that. And Kukai chased after her. I'll see her tonight sinece she lives with me, I though causly to myself.

Amu's POV

OMGOMGOMGOMFG! what the HELL just happen back there. I stopped to catch my breath but then I heard panting and punding footsteps on the sidewalk. "Wow Amu your a REALLY fast runner when you want to be one"Kukai said gasping for breath. I just nodded. We stood there in slience. He broke it by saying "Sorry about kissing you without warning Amu I thought it was the best time". I was shocked by him apolizing. I leaned over kissed him on the cheek and said "No need to apolize it was just shocking to me. I didn't expect it at that moment." Kukai blushed when Amu said that. "Ws ell I better be going home now Kukai I'll see you-"Kukai intupetted by saying "Why the hell are you walking the OPPSITE diction of your house"? He looked a little bit upset. "Oh my partents and Ami went to America because Ami got a job there for her modeling ao I'm staying else were's untill they come back". Kukai looked a little shocked. "Were are you staying Amu". He didnt ask it in a form of a question he damn well knew were I was staying. I didn't answer. I just stood my feet frozen to the ground. He took my hand and smiled. "I'm gonna walk you to Ikuto's". And Then he started to pull me towards Ikuto's.

Kukai POV

Amu-Chan is SOOOOOOOOO not staying at Ikuto's any longer. She's coming to live with me untill her parents get back. No way is she staying with that Black Cat of Mistourne any longer. "Amu when you get inside get all of your stuff and come back outside. Your coming to live with me untill your family get's back". I looked up so I can see her recation. She looked stunned and shock and just nodded her head in aprovval. "Are you sure your parents well allow it"? She asked. I nodded, because they well let her stay. I hope Ikuto's ok with this I don't want to get on his bad side...

Ikuto's POV

I'm looking out the window waiting for my sweet little strawberry to get back. And there she is...holding hands with Kukai? NONONONONO I want her I deserve her more then that smriking dumbass Kukai! I'm going to punch him so hard...

DOOR OPENING AND CLOSING

"Hey, my little strawberry, what do you want for supper"? I asked smriking. I though she was gonna blush or get mad maybe even both but she walked right by me without even looking at me. She walked up the stairs. What the hell...? I followed her up stairs. She was in her room...Packing? "AMU WHAT ARE YOU DOING"?

She looked at me like I was stupid. I knew what she was doing but why. "Don't look at me like that tell me why your packing at least". She looked at me sadly and said "I'm leaving and going to live somewere else untill my parent's come back."Her smile was also filled with saddness. "I'll come vist you now and then". She finished packing and was about to leave when I stepped in front of her. "Please I;m begging you not to leave me". She looked down, "I never will leave you I'm just going to live somewere's else untill my parent's get back..."Her voice trailed off. I was a little relived about what she said but I still wanted her to stay. She walked out the door and closed it. Kukai and My little strawberry walked towards were Kukai lives. I cursed to myself and was getting angery ever second. Why WHY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY I though to myself so pissed off I was turning red. I'm going to get her back no matter what.

Kukai POV

Ok me any Amu are at my house and she is allowed to stay sinece her parents are out of town. Im so happy she's not near Ikuto anymore.

Amu POV

Ok I''m allowed to stay at Kukai's but I still want to be living with Ikuto because i feel like a really bad friend right now. Me and Kukai were fixing up a bed for me to sleep in.  
Kukai and me kept laughing and joking around. I;m glad he is my boyfriend, I though to myself happliey.

crazyanimefanlover- D-R-A-M-A is all I have to say about this. I, sorry its kindof all over the place but next chapter I'll try to settle it down some.

Ikuto- .HELL.! It's souppose to me and Amu not that idiot Kukai!

Amu- Shut up Ikuto Kukai is awesome!

Kukai- *blush's* Than-

Ikuto- *inturppetes Kukai* AHAHAHHA He blushed like a girl! LMFAO

Amu- *Bitch slap's Ikuto across the face* And I've seen you blush before Ikuto so your calling your self a girl. Your such a dork.

Miki- crazyanimefanlover does not own any of shugo chara. 


	3. AN

A/N- Hey guy's sorry I havn't been updating. I've been sleeping alot sinece some kid broke two of my rib bones.  
I PROMISE to write a really long chapter onece I feel better for you people that like it. 


End file.
